


two of them?

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty





	two of them?

He had only taken the job because it paid well, and, if he was honest, to be closer to his insane, self-sacrificing older brother.  It had always, ever since childhood, been Severin patching up his hotheaded brother, who more often than not said something to get his ass tanned, or his back slashed. 

It seemed, much to his amusement, his brother had not grown out of that habit. In fact, it seemed almost more enhanced since he had gotten into a more… _intimate_  with his boss. Still, he knew, a fact which he wouldn’t confess under torture, that Jim was, actually, a bottom. 

That visual was still something he wanted out of his head. 

When he had taken the job, Jim had immediately insisted he move in, as he required his bodyguards, which conveniently were only Severin and Sebastian, to stay in close quarters to him. 

It had taken months, but eventually, the criminal had broken down his outer wall, letting the two in, trusting them with his emotions. That didn’t, however, spare them from his wrath when he was angry, or give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Those things were saved for one, one person who Severin had, after many months of pleading from both brothers, the pleasure of meeting. 

Not on his own accord, though, because really, with Jim, when did he ever get something on his own accord? 

It had been a normal day, as normal as it got at the Moran-Moriarty household, until the doorbell had rung, and Severin had got up to open the door, because Sebastian refused to get up from the couch he was residing in, the head of one Jim Moriarty resting in his lap.

“Hell–” He was cut off, not by another person, but by his own shock as he looked at the man in the doorway. Short, around five inches below him, slender build, lacking any muscle that he himself carried, and, well. 

Looked exactly like his boss.

“What the fuck?” Was all he could say, because what else was he supposed to say when someone looking exactly like your slumbering boss knocks on your door, smiling nervously and clutching onto a purse that he, privately swore that he saw in the women’s section at the shop.  

“I’m Richard. Don’t worry, I get that response a lot.” Same voice, a little higher, with a small stutter that brought a smile onto his face. 

“I’m Severin, please come in. That’s Sebastian, my brother. And that’s…” He trailed off, motioning towards the sleeping Jim. 

“A pain in the arse?” Richard filled in with a chuckle, glancing at Severin, who nodded with a laugh.

They’d get along well, he could tell.


End file.
